femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Hedare (Catwoman)
Laurel Hedare (Sharon Stone) is the head of a multi-million dollar cosmetics firm that markets a miracle age-reducing product in the 2004 film "Catwoman". When Catwoman finds out the boss has a dark secret and her product is a fraud, she fights back. But the makeup magnate will kill to keep her secret. History Laurel Hedare was a model for her husband's cosmetics company Hedare Beauty, who was replaced by a young model named Drina not only corporately but also romantically, as her husband began having an affair with her. Hedare was on the verge of releasing a new skin cream on the market called Beau-Line, which according to George Hedare was able to reverse the signs of aging -- and known mostly to Laurel, could even make a woman's skin be like "living marvel" if used constantly. However, as Laurel also found out from Dr. Ivan Slavicky, the scientist behind the product, discontinued use of Beau-Line can also cause a woman's face to deteriorate over time. Artist and graphics designer Patience Phillips, who worked for the company's advertising campaigns, overheard the product's side effects as she visited the factory one night, so Laurel had her paid henchmen dispose of both Patience and Dr. Slavicky to prevent the information from leaking out. After Patience's death and resurrection as the mysterious Catwoman, who went searching for her killer to find out why, Laurel had misdirected Patience into believing it was her husband who wanted the defective Beau-Line beauty cream to be shipped and who wanted her dead. Later on, though, Laurel personally killed her husband and made it appear as though Catwoman was responsible for the murder, having her arrested by the police. Eventually, Catwoman slipped out of prison and confronted Laurel in her office, realizing that she was the one responsible for his death. During the fight Laurel was unaffected by the blows of Catwoman. Beating her up Laurel then prepared to throw her down the window by smashing it. Catwoman recovered and Laurel's face got scratched, and she nearly fell out of a window to her death, barely escaping by grabbing a pipe. However, when she saw her scratched face in a reflection, Laurel couldn't live with herself and so chose to plunge to her death. Personality Deeply grieved by the rejection of her husband because of her age she planned to destroy other people their appearance. Laurel was deceptive as she was able to make Catwoman believe her. While fighting Catwoman she used whatever it takes to win, using broken glass and pipes to damage and nearly kill her. Abilities The use of her skin cream made her skin tough like marvel. Laurel had excellent fighting skills and was able to keep up with the agile Patience. Laurel is highly creative and was able to use a golclub, broken glass and a iron pipe as weapons during fights to nearly kill Patience. Trivia *Sharon Stone appeared as Dedre Dupres/Diane Dupres in the 1984 two-part episode "Echoes of the Mind" for the TV series "Magnum P.I.". *Sharon Stone appeared as Julie Eland in the 1984 episode "Shots in the Dark" for the TV series "Mike Hammer". *Sharon Stone appeared as Lori Quaid in the 1990 film "Total Recall". *Sharon Stone appeared as Catherine Tramell in the 1992 film "Basic Instinct", and then reprised the role in the 2005 sequel "Basic Instinct 2". Gallery Catwoman_SharonStone.jpg|Laurel menaces Catwoman. Laurel-hedare_.jpg SStoneCatwoman1.jpg|Lauren taunts the police. SStoneCatwoman6.jpg|And now to kill Catwoman! Category:Blonde Category:Business Villainess Category:Catfight Category:Greedy Category:Tyrant Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased Category:2000s Category:Suicide Category:Villain's Lover Category:Rich Category:Betrayed Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Freud Buster